Abducted
by Chikanpo
Summary: A war has started, and both sides want Len to join. One side kidnapped Rin in order to force him onto their side, however he sees through it and joins the other side to rescue her. Through all the guns and explosives however, it didn't matter in the end.


**_A/N: Well this kind of came out of no where... I've never written anything like this before, but I've decided I like actiony stuff, so you may expect more. This was inspired by Return to Zero #5. I was writing the next chapter for Escaping(which should be up soon) when that song came on and this idea just came to me. I was going to ignore it and finish the chapter, but then I'd never get around to writing this and I really liked the idea. Besides, the Kagamines are known for tragedies right? It ended up way longer than I meant for it to, but hey. That's probably a good thing lol._**

**_I was originally going to put this in my Kagamine oneshot collection, but it just doesn't seem like it'd fit in there with the others lol._**

**_They are twins in this one. Whether it's twincest or not is up to you though. It doesn't really seem like it to me in this one, but hey. Think what you'd like ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own. If I did I would actually know how to work the program and this would be a song rather than a fanfiction ^^_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Abducted**

_~Len's POV~_

'No. Rin,' was my thought as I flew down the hallway, a large gun strapped to my back. It was something no kid my age should have to be using, but alas, I had no choice. Some type of war had broken out a while back, and the people in charge had just conveniently learned that I apparently had some sort of "warrior's blood". I had no choice but to go in and fight, at only the age of fifteen.

"We need everyone we can get. You have warrior's blood in you. You're going," was what they had told me when I refused to go with them. I refused yet again. They had left without a complaint. It was only minutes later that I'd learned they had kidnapped Rin, and were planning to kill her if I didn't help.

Now, I would've gone and joined them right away if I hadn't been told one other little detail. One of my reliable friends who had also been recruited for the war told me this detail. Even after I joined, they would continue to hold her and torture her to ensure my cooperation, and that if I stepped out of line even once, she would be killed. There would be nothing I could do, even if I did join. So naturally I went to the other side of this war, whose views I honestly agreed with more.

They had told me that if I helped them in the war, they would help me rescue Rin. That was a deal I couldn't refuse. They trained me for just one week before sending me out as the leader of a group in order to rescue Rin. It was a small group, consisting of only four people, but it was enough. I had questioned why they were so willing to help me rescue her, and their answer surprised me.

"You and that girl both have the blood of great warriors running through your veins. We need all the help we can get for this war, and we can't have her on their side." I still remember it perfectly. I didn't bother mentioning that she would _never_ help them. It might lower their willingness to rescue her.

All my focus was on the mission ahead of me. We had infiltrated one of their buildings and acquired maps. Memorizing the maps we would need was the job of our navigator. He knew all of these buildings left, right, and backwards. I had studied the maps as well, so I knew generally where we were, but if we got into a tight spot, he would be the one leading us.

We came up to a split in the hallway and I motioned to the left with my head, silently asking if this was the right direction. His answer came in the form of a nod, and we took off yet again. Rin's cell was deep within the building, on one of the basement stairs. We were about halfway too it and we somehow hadn't run into any guards or traps yet.

There was me, our leader, and then we had a navigator, a fighting specialist, and a strategist. Our strategist had helped us determine our path from the maps. He knew where traps would be placed and where guards should be stationed, so he had managed to get us a relatively clear path. Closer to the cell however, there was no way to get around all the traps and guards.

The path we chose went through mostly traps, because our strategist would be very good at disarming them, and when it came to guards… Well, you could never underestimate their strength.

She may not look like it, but our weapons specialist is a deadly fighter. With her long pink hair and the fact that she was a girl, many people would underestimate her. That's probably one of the things that made her so great in the first place. You could give her anything, and she would find a way to kill someone with it. Most people who fought her hardly lasted a second, and that was if they were lucky. Most of the time she could kill without people even noticing her. They never knew what hit them.

We came upon another hallway split, and this time we headed right. Before we could break off into another silent run however, our strategist stepped forward and put an arm in front of us. He raised his finger to his face and slowly stepped forward. Being used to this behavior, we all stayed put and watched him do his thing.

He occasionally took a step forward, occasionally reached out with the katana he was so insistent on carrying and tapped the wall. After walking about two feet, he stopped. He silently motioned our weapons specialist forward, and she followed in his footsteps perfectly. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded, handing him a paperclip before walking back to the rest of us.

"We might want to stand back a little bit he says." She told us. We all obediently took a few steps back. He turned around, seeing where we were before nodding. He pulled his arm back and threw the paperclip as hard as he could at the ground before running at top speed back to where we were. Almost as soon as the paperclip hit the floor, there was a huge explosion.

The force of the explosion must have been bigger than he thought, because all of us flew back and smacked into the wall behind us. We slowly stood up, rubbing our heads as he apologized.

"I'm sorry; they used more explosives than I figured they would. Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded after they were able to stand up properly. "Good, and that is likely to bring some guards up here. I'm sure they know we're here now so be on your guard." Even though I'm the leader, I like to leave the orders to everyone else. They're more used to this stuff than I am. Everyone nodded and began down the hallway again.

I have yet to figure out how he knows exactly where the traps are, but I am very grateful for his skills. No doubt we'd all be dead if he wasn't with us. As we took yet another turn, I heard footsteps that weren't ours approaching.

"Luka, you'd better be ready." I told our weapons specialist. I have the best hearing out of everyone, so I'm the one that warns the group when guards are coming. Everyone nodded, knowing what that meant. We came up to yet another corner, and Luka hid behind it while the rest of us stood in the open. We would be the decoys, and when they decided that we could be taken out, Luka would jump in and slay practically every one of them within a minute, no matter how many there were.

As soon as the first guard showed up around the corner, all of us were shooting our guns. They slowly crept closer, using pillars and thick wooden crates piled up around the hallway as cover. When they got close enough, we all turned and ran in Luka's direction. We turned back at the end of the hallway to see them in pursuit right behind us.

We didn't open fire or we might hit Luka, and that probably confused them since they didn't start shooting either. It was only when a quiet gurgling sound came from behind them that they knew something wasn't right.

Half of them were already down, and one had noticed Luka, so she tried to take him out without alerting the others, the only problem was that it wasn't a solid cut to the throat, so he didn't die instantly. While they were distracted, our strategist leaped forward with his giant katana and began slicing them. He and the weapon's specialist make quite a team of melee fighters. The navigator and I took turns picking off the guys on the sides, away from our team members. The guards had no clue what to do under our onslaught, and were taken out rather quickly.

Once they were all dead, and our weapons were put away I did a quick spot check. It didn't look like anyone had any wounds and we were all standing up fine. All of the guards were lying lifelessly on the ground, and if one was alive, they wouldn't be moving for a long time.

"Is everyone alright? No injuries?" I asked them just to be safe. Luka shook her head.

"Gakupo?" I asked the strategist. He gave me a grin and a thumbs up. Typical Gakupo. "Kaito?"

"I'm good." Our navigator answered as he too gave the thumbs up.

"Alright then, on we go." I stated as we continued down the hallway the guards had come from.

It wasn't long before we reached the room next to the one Rin was supposedly being kept in. It's a big surprise that there weren't any more guards or traps. Either we picked a really good route, or something just wasn't right. I'm leaning towards the second thought. It was just too suspicious; wouldn't there be more guards if you had a prisoner? Maybe we had the wrong room after all. That or something really bad was waiting for us on the other side of the door.

We all looked at each other and nodded that we were ready. Without a moment of delay, Luka placed a small explosive on the lock of the locked door and we all stood back a few feet. About two seconds later, the entire lock blew off the door and it swung open. Weapons at the ready, we all charged in only to find the worst possible situation. In my book anyway.

Rin. My twin. The only one who had been there for me my whole life, the only one whom I could trust totally and completely with anything. She was being held by some creep, with a gun pointed at her head.

"Drop your weapons or I'll shoot!" Her captor shouted. Without a second thought every weapon I had on me hit the floor. The rest of my group looked at me in shock. Why was I complying with their wishes so fast? If I didn't then Rin would be killed. That was it. I motioned quickly for them to drop theirs as well. Luckily they obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

"There, they're dropped. You don't have to hold a gun to her head now." I told him angrily when he didn't remove it from the temple of her head. Her face was full of fear and shock. I guess she didn't expect me to come in with a group from the other side in order to rescue her.

"I think it'll stay there, so you don't do anything stupid," was the guy's snarky reply. I growled as I glared at him. "So let's negotiate shall we?"

I stood up from my slightly crouched position and eyed him coldly. "And what exactly are we negotiating?" I asked, my eyes flashing in fury. Somehow I managed to keep my cool.

"You leaving them and joining us of course." The guy replied with a smirk. Everyone else lurched forward slightly but I put my arm out to stop them. This could work in my favor.

"And what would you give us for me to do that?" I asked, sort of going along with his negotiation. Everyone looked at me, probably shocked that I was even considering it. I guess they didn't know how strong my bond was with Rin. I'd do anything for her. Anything.

"It's simple. You join and we don't kill Rin." Of course they had to pull that card. That leaves practically no choice in the matter. At least I might be able to negotiate some more things in there; they seem desperate to get me with them.

"That's all?" I bluffed, "You won't let her or my companions go? Just not kill her? I'm not sure if that's a good deal." The hurt look on Rin's face practically killed me inside, but I had to go through with it so she would get out safely. The guy made a little 'tut tut' sound and shook his head.

"You see, I need both you and this girl here for the boss. So that's not going to work for me. I could negotiate for your teammates to go free, but the girl stays here. You're pretty smart, catching those little loopholes in my negotiation." He stated. I grunted and looked down at the floor. It looks like there's no way to negotiate Rin going free. My best bet would be to join them and try to escape with her later.

I was about to respond when I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Luka. She was slowly reaching into her jacket, most likely for a pin or something of the sorts. My eyes widened when I saw that Rin's captor noticed it as well.

"Luka! N-" The last word was cut off by a loud gunshot. A horrible feeling crept into my chest as I whirled to face Rin and the captor. I expected the worst, and couldn't believe what I saw. He hadn't shot Rin, rather the celling. I let out a relieved sigh. That scared me so bad you wouldn't believe it.

"I see I have your attention. Don't let your teammates act out again." He aimed that last sentence at me. I gulped and turned to glare at Luka. I silently told her that I know she wants to help, but it's best to do nothing. Let me handle it. She nodded reluctantly and emptied her pockets of pins onto the floor.

"It won't happen again." I stated coldly, glaring even harder at the captor. Rin's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she was biting her lip so hard it bled. The poor thing looked so scared, and I couldn't do anything about it. Rin.. I promise it will turn out alright.

"Good. As for your friends here, I will see them escorted out of the building safely. I'm sure they can deal from there. You will be locked in a room with Rin here until we need you. Does everything sound fine?" I thought about it for a little. If they were escorted out, there's still a chance they would be attacked without any weapons. As for being locked with Rin, that part was fine. We could still find a way to escape.

"Almost. My teammates don't need to be escorted. Let them take their weapons and leave themselves. If none of your people attack them, they won't attack." I stated firmly, hoping with all my heart he'd agree to it. The captor stood there and thought for a moment. I didn't betray any emotion on my face, but I was actually really worried.

"Alright. I'll agree to that. As long as you join us, I suppose that would be fine." He replied. YES! I didn't let on that I was happy about it, but I definitely was. I turned to my teammates.

"You heard. Go ahead and pick up your things and leave." I told them, smiling slightly. What had been a great plan had turned bad rather fast, but at least everything seems to be going okay.

"But Len, what about you?" Kaito asked, appearing nervous. I just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Just go get out of here safely." I told him. Kaito sighed dejectedly and nodded. Luka has always followed orders, and I could tell that she didn't want to, but she nodded nonetheless, Gakupo on the other had looked ready to argue. "Gakupo, just go. I'll be fine." He shook his head and opened his mouth to argue, but apparently thought better of it since he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Fine. Stay safe okay?" I nodded and waved goodbye as they left. I'd only known them a short while, but they were good people and I knew I would miss them. However, Rin would always be more important. Without her, I wouldn't be able to live. And that's a rather ironic statement, considering what happened next.

The guy released Rin and she ran at me so fast you almost couldn't see her. I caught her in a large hug and she squeezed back just as tight.

"Rin. I'm so glad to see you again." I whispered in her ear. She nodded silently and buried her face in my neck. "I don't know how I lasted so long without you." She just squeezed me tighter at the comment.

"Thank you so much for coming for me." She mumbled into my neck. I was about to answer, but that stupid captor guy interrupted.

"Aw, what a touching moment!" He stated mockingly, "To bad we have to break that up huh?" Before I could even blink, yet another gunshot was heard. I couldn't figure out what happened at first, but as soon as I felt Rin go limp in my arms, I knew.

That… That BASTARD!

I gently placed Rin's lifeless body on the floor and charged at him, eyes blazing as I yelled in fury. He just laughed as he sidestepped and dodged my flurry of punches and kicks. I just kept going nonstop, having no clue where all of my energy was coming from. I was pissed.

Everything was a blur, and I couldn't think through my blind rage. After all of that, after everything… Rin was still killed! I just could not believe it, so throughout my bind rage of punching and kicking, tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why would you do that?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I did what you said! I joined you! What provoked that?" My strength just gave out and I collapsed on the floor, tears still falling silently from my eyes. I turned my head back over to Rin and slowly crawled to her body.

It was already cold, and there was a large bullet wound in her head. At least she died quickly, with no pain, is what the optimistic side of me thought. I absolutely hate to show weakness in front of others, but Rin was dead. It was all I could do to not have a hissy fit on the floor. I crawled over and hugged her tightly to my chest, both of us on the ground. I couldn't care less about the blood leaking into my clothes from her wound, all that mattered was holding on to her as long as I could.

"Rin… Rin…" I mumbled nonstop as I cried into her hair. That stupid… I don't even know what to call him anymore. Nothing is bad enough for him. But anyway, he started _laughing_.

"Man, you two really were close. I thought nothing could make you cry!" He slapped himself on the forehead and laughed harder. "Well come on, we gotta brief you on your new mission and how things are done around here." That idiot! He really still thought I was going to help him! I slowly let go of Rin and stood up, as though I were complying with his orders. I took a couple small steps forward as he grinned and beckoned me closer.

Almost instantly tons of bullets were fired in his direction, courtesy of me. I had picked up a machine gun rather quickly and just sent a barrage at him. I stopped firing after a little, figuring it should have been enough, but to my shock he was still standing there, perfectly fine. Could he _dodge_ the bullets? How could I have missed? I looked down to see how many bullets I had left. One. That's not nearly enough, but it's the only gun here.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Boy am I glad I got a bullet proof vest." So I'd managed to shoot him in the right place, but of course he had to have a bullet proof vest on. Should have gone for the head. "Now come on, there's nothing else you can do. You _have_ to work for us now." That's what he thought. There was one bullet left. I knew for sure that I couldn't hit him with it, he'd just expect it. But I could ruin their hopes of having me work for them.

It was in that moment I made the last decision of my life.

Rin, I couldn't live without her. As I had stated before. And these guys still expect me to work for them? There's a higher chance of Rin coming back to life and turning into a cat right before our eyes.

"There is no way I would ever work for you guys." I stated coldly as I raised the gun to my temple. "If you had kept Rin alive, I might have. But what you have done is unforgivable. There is NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD WORK FOR YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I pulled the trigger.

I heard one thing before everything went black and mute.

"Heh, you were right. He would commit suicide for her. They're both dead now, so no worries."

Hah. So it was pointless after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Heh, kinda depressing ^^; Oh well, I hope it was good. I've never written tragedy before, so it's probably not that great. Any info on how I could improve would be appreciated, since I may write more like this in the future. I actually really like how this one turned out, and I hope you did too. Until next time~_**

**_~Chika_**


End file.
